Dear Mr Jesus
by Lexi-chan
Summary: Jamie writes a story about something she saw and reflects it with her own life.


**A/N: this is my first Walk To Remember. PLZ PLZ review!!**

I'm 7-years-old and I'm Jamie Sullivan. As I quietly sat near the fire. I looked up and saw my new stepmother. My Daddy had just married this woman. 

My Daddy had said to me. _Jamie, this is Lilybeth, I'm sure she'll be a wonderful mother._

But, there seemed to be something wrong with her. She started to be mean after my father married her. 

Just then, my ears perked up a bit. I heard something while i was scribbling on my paper. Something I've never imagined. 

_...Maria Abigail Machun. Mr. and Mrs. Machun are being sent to the judge for the child abuse they have done to their only daughter. beating her with a belt because her mother was high and her father was drunk. The poor girl was found lying on the road side, bleeding everywhere. It was obvious that she could've died. Fortunatly, Mr. porter found her. She was confined in the ER room. Doctors say she doesn't have a chance of living but she'll die slowly..._

I froze, poor girl...And I thought i was being abused by my stepmother... 

I began scribbling a letter. It was really scary, shown on TV, the way she bled. 

**Dear Mr. Jesus, I just had to write to you  
Something really scared me, when I saw it on the news  
A story 'bout a little girl beaten black and blue  
Jesus, thought I'd take this right to you**

I listened closely to what the reporter had to say, but all I could hear was the screams of the girl. 

I squinted my eyes, it must hurt a lot. I was pretty scared. 

_Maria would be put up for adoption and her papers would be ready. Though she begs the doctors to kill her right now. She was trauamtaized of her parents now, but she wanted to see them. No police would let her..._

**Dear Mr. Jesus, I don't understand  
Why they took her mom and dad away  
I know that they don't mean to hit with wild  
and angry hands  
Tell them just how big they are I pray**

I closed my eyes, I didn't tralize that i was crying. I could still remember before when my stepmom discplined me. 

_get in here, Jamie!_ she'd yell. I'd be so scared. _Now Jamie!_

She'd spank, whip, yell. I was so scared. I hated her. I hated my life then. 

_You won't tell this to your father, will you?_ she's say angrily. 

All i could do was shake my head. I never told Daddy. 

But now, I figured out and was glad that my stepmom wasn't like Maria's parents.

I could still remeber wahat Daddy told me that jesus watches every child and protects them. But why didn't he protect Maria when she needed Him? 

**Please don't let them hurt your children  
We need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
Won't you keep us safe and warm**

_Jamie, are you all right?_ Daddy asks. 

_Yes, Daddy._ I wasn't being truthful, but I couldn't be too honest right now. 

I could still hear the sirens and the rest of the story. 

_Now young Maria is going to be sent to the social workers._ The reporter went over to the young girl. _Maria, what do you feel about all this?_

Maria looked up, her brown eyes still had a little hope. _Jesus loves me. He's going to take me back._ Was all she said. 

I was prud of her even though I don't know her. 

**Dear Mr. Jesus, they say that she may die  
Oh I hope the doctors stop the pain  
I know that you could save her and take her up  
to the sky  
So she would nver have to hurt again**

I could se the "Live" Icon blinking now. I stared at the screen. 

Now Maria was calling God's name, she was in too much pain. 

_We have to take her off life support._ said a doctor. 

I watched as her heartbeat slowly went into a straight line. 

Some people were crying, I knew she was someone very special to them. 

**Please don't let them hurt your children  
We need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
Won't you keep us safe and warm**

I looked at the fire, God kept me safe. He kept me under this roof. 

I felt thankful, so much grateful that I have this kind of family. I love my family, even my stepmom now. 

I understand why God did this to me. 

**Dear Mr. Jesus, please tell me what to do  
And please don't tell my daddy  
But my mommy hits me, too.**

_Jesus, I love you. Thanks for giving me this life. Don't tell Daddy that Mommy hit me too, ok? They might send me to a social worker. I know You love me and is protecting me right now. Just don't tell Daddy..._

**Please don't let them hurt your children  
We need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
Won't you keep us safe and warm**

**A/N: So how was it, hope you like it.**


End file.
